


distractions

by maxsfreckles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Teasing, catradora, that finale got me sobbing yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Catra sits on Adora's lap and teases her a little~
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 315





	distractions

"Just—do you have to sit _there_?" Adora says exasperatedly, her cheeks turning crimson while she fidgets in her seat. Catra is driving her crazy. She is trying her best to concentrate, but just feeling her warm body and hearing her purr so close to her ear sends her mind on a frenzy.

She looks down at Catra's mischievous feline smirk and lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

"Sit _where_?" the girl responds teasingly. She feigns ignorance as she shifts a little on Adora's lap, the friction making the blue-eyed girl let out a low groan from the back of her throat and bite her lip.

"I just _really_ need to focus and you're distracting me, okay?" Adora replies very quickly and lets out a nervous laugh. Her voice was a little higher pitched than usual, which amused Catra. She enjoyed seeing Adora's bashfulness a bit too much. Something about getting her red on the face and frazzled for her was incredibly alluring. But Catra knows she actually needs some time alone, so she'll cut it short. This time. 

"Alright, I won't interrupt you anymore. Don't worry." the girl responded, getting up at an excruciatingly slow pace. Adora lets out a low sigh as she does so, making Catra smile devilishly.

"Oh and Adora?" Catra asks, playfulness coating her raspy voice.

"Yeah?" she responds with a gulp. 

"If _that_ was distracting...I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." she adds huskily, her seductive eyes making Adora's heart race. The girl turns around and as she walks away, her tail caresses Adora's warm face slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> that finale was everything I hoped for for those two 🥺
> 
> Btw fic commissions are open again, dm me on tumblr (adorasnorts) or Twitter (adorasnorts) if interested! <3


End file.
